La no-declaración de McLaggen
by Effy0Stonem
Summary: Nunca me pude declarar. No pude luchar con mi miedo, nunca te tuve y por lo visto nunca te tendré. La realidad es horrible, ¿cómo puede doler tanto sentir que te pierdo, si nunca fuiste mía?


**Hola! Vengo muy contenta porque es la primera vez que decido participar en algo de este tipo.**

**Me convencí a mi misma que no tenía nada que perder, y me di de bruces al ver que el resultado de lo que escribí me ha gustado mucho. La categoria que le puse fue Romance, pero solo fue porque no había algo como "no-romance". Me sentí identificada con cada sentimiento que le hago sentir al protagonista, ese mundo que uno solo se idealiza en la mente, pero la realidad es completamente distinta.**

**Espero les guste y me hagan saber sus opiniones en los comentarios.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. **_

_**Este fic participa en el Friendzone Fest de los Amortentia Awards.**_

* * *

.

**La no-declaración de McLaggen**

.

_-Si los pensamientos no se convierten en palabras...-_

.

Yo soy buena persona gracias a ti.

Me convertí en este abogado defensor de las distintas especies mágicas que sufren la discriminación de un Ministerio que solo se jactaba de dar igualdad a magos hijos de muggles y a los aristocráticos sangre pura.

No obtuve un empleo sencillo, en donde podría llegar todos los días a sentarme detrás de un fino escritorio y establecer mi dominio al grupo que habrían puesto a mi cargo y solo para mi disposición. Ni siquiera logré ubicarme en un despacho que estuviera dentro del mismo Ministerio, mi lugar de trabajo está en el extremo de la ciudad, donde los seres que necesitan mi ayuda puedan llegar sin tener que toparse con los trabajadores del gobierno mágico; todo por ti, por que no hay petición que Hermione Granger realice y que yo me pueda negar.

—¡Cormac! ¿puedes venir a mi oficina? —ahí está de nuevo, tu dulce voz llamándome, escucho que gritas desde tu despacho. Lo escucho a la perfección, mi pequeño cubículo está del otro lado del pasillo. ¿Qué es lo que me pedirás el día de hoy? ¿ir a buscar a las madres licantropas para brindarles ayuda con sus hijos? o ¿visitar a los duendes despedidos de Gringotts para tramitarles una pensión justa? No importa qué tarea insulsa me asignes, yo diré que sí.

No solo porque trabajo para ti, si no por el simple hecho de que estoy enamorado de ti.

—¿Me llamabas? —me quedo justo en el umbral de tu puerta. Mi pose es igual a la de un casanova que una vez vi en una película muggle, donde el chico siempre es irresistible a los ojos de la chica con cada movimiento que realiza. Pero tu no eres esa chica y yo no soy ese casanova, solía serlo, pero lo dejé por ti.

—Si, Cormac. Pasa toma asiento, esto tomará unos minutos de tu tiempo —me señalas la silla que está enfrente a ti. Y yo dudo por un segundo, estar cerca tuyo es delirante, yo delirio con el olor de tu perfume, con las suaves pecas que inundan tu rostro, con los casi invisibles vellos castaños que cubren tus brazos; eres sin duda delirante. Pero pongo pausa a mi mente y obligo a mi corazón a calmarse, me acerco a ti y mi pose cambia a la del abogado profesional que te ha acompañado durante los últimos tres años—. Tenemos un nuevo cliente, su nombre es Stanliv, un duende que trabaja en el banco de Gringotts.

Mientras me explicas quien es mi próximo cliente, acercas a mi una carpeta con todos los pormenores del caso. Comienzo a leer, me impresiono al mirar la fotografía que se encuentra anexa en primer plano, el duende fue atacado, al parecer con un hechizo que le ha desfigurado el rostro, la fotografía es sumamente desagradable pero sin duda ayudará ante el jurado.

Su denuncia relata que los hechos ocurrieron la tarde del miércoles, mientras se disponían a cerrar, fueron arribados por un grupo de aurores por una inspección de rutina. Creían que había objetos escondidos en distintas cámaras que habían estado circulando por el mercado negro del Londres mágico. Stanliv, supervisor de las entradas y salidas de magos del banco, les indicó que requería una orden y una llave especial que el auror en jefe Harry Potter solo podía dar para permitir inspeccionar cada cámara.

Pero no hubo permiso y no hubo llave.

Stanliv no dejó pasar a los aurores hasta que llevaran lo que la ley estipulaba para que un auror pudiera hacer su redada. De ahí seguía un relato de cómo fue atacado por uno de los aurores, sin razón y sin que hubiera alguna situación que atentara la vida del aprovechado auror.

Mi sorpresa es aún mayor cuando leo el nombre del auror acusado: Ronald Weasley, tu novio.

Levanto la mirada y te encuentro viéndome, sé que esperas ver mi reacción, pero hago lo mejor que puedo para que no se note lo mucho que me agrada tener un caso contra él, uno donde tengo pruebas y testigos, tanto a duendes como a los otros aurores que acompañaban al pelirrojo.

—Asumo que no colaborarás conmigo en este caso —expongo mi inquietud, aunque ya se la respuesta.

—No queremos conflicto de intereses, ¿cierto? —tratas de convencerme con esa frase tan jurídica que con el tiempo hemos sabido emplear a nuestro favor. Pero te conozco y sé que no quieres ser la que destituya a Ron de todo cargo, de todo honor ganado en la guerra, incluso de todo sentimiento hacia él.

Muero por empezar a trabajar en el caso, te dedico una intensa mirada antes de alejarme, pero antes de salir por la puerta me detengo para advertirte: —Soy muy bueno en mi trabajo Hermione, estará despedido en menos de un mes y puede que con alguna pequeña condena.

Tu rostro demuestra cada emoción que en estos momentos cruza tu mente: miedo, vergüenza, enojo y tristeza. Eres un libro abierto para mí Hermione.

—Lo se —me respondes con voz segura—, eres el mejor, por eso te lo estoy asignando.

* * *

La familia McLaggen se había burlado de mi por elegir defender a las criaturas por las que nadie ve. Incluso, sé que muchos de mis tíos, colaboradores del ministerio, mienten al decir que no tengo empleo, que estoy viviendo de la herencia de mis padres. Al parecer eso es más honorable que ser la clase de abogado que soy.

Pero estoy plenamente orgulloso de serlo, porque te tengo a ti Hermione. Tengo a la jefa mas hermosa, inteligente y de gran corazón. Aunque tu inteligencia no te ayude a elegir a un hombre que no sea Weasley.

Hoy es lunes, han pasado dos semanas desde que comenzó la demanda contra Ron. Y yo muero por saber si ya lo has dejado, si ya se ha mudado de tu departamento y te ha dejado libre de su mala fama, alejada de la falta de control de ira que tiene.

En la sala de espera del despacho hay más clientes que de costumbre, hemos agarrado fama al demandar al héroe de guerra. Incluso mi tío Tiberius me ha mandado una lechuza con sus felicitaciones, la carta terminó en el bote de basura de mi habitación.

Entro a tu despacho sin tocar previamente, y te encuentro tomando el café de la mañana mientras observas la fea mañana que nos brinda Londres en esta ocasión.

—Vine en cuanto pude.

Volteas a verme, agradecida de que hubiera llegado antes de mi habitual hora de entrada. Lo que sea por ti, ¿recuerdas?

—Gracias Cormac, siempre estás disponible para cada tarea que te asigno, dime ¿llego a exagerar con todo lo que te pido? —preguntas acercándote al sillón que adorna tu oficina—. En ocasiones olvido que existen más abogados en el despacho, pero nadie trabaja con tanta devoción como la tuya.

Sonrió algo cohibido, que me digas estas cosas me hace ver que si notas todo mi esfuerzo y no me importa que no mires a los otros abogados ¡espero que nunca los mires!, estoy aquí para ti.

—Nunca exageras Hermione, fui tu primer abogado, es normal que me tengas tanta confianza— si tan solo esa confianza cambiara a algo de afecto.

—No es solo eso, siento como si te esforzaras todos los días, ya nadie hace ese sobreesfuerzo —me miras, y por primera vez veo en ti la falta de fuerza. Las ojeras que adornan tu mirada nublan toda vivacidad de tu rostro.

Te ves mal. Siento el deber de acercarme y abrazarte, reconfortarte; hacerte ver que no valen la pena los desvelos por culpa de Ronald Weasley. Eres una abogada espléndida, una mujer encantadora que posee la fuerza de todos los hombres del Wizengamot juntos; solo que ahora has olvidado lo fuerte que eres.

Me veo en la tarea de decir lo siguiente:

—Me esfuerzo porque eres tu la que me inspira a hacerlo —doy un paso hacia ti, logro percibir lo lento que asimilas mis palabras, pero lo haces—, te apoyo en cada decisión porque sé que siempre eliges lo correcto y ves por los más necesitados. Todo lo que soy, es por ti Hermione.

Me acerco otro paso mas. Me devuelves la mirada cargada de confusión. Te entiendo, no es normal que tu colega, el que usualmente no hace comentarios de esta clase, te suelte un discurso con intenciones nada laborales.

—No es así Cormac. No te quites el crédito de quien te has convertido. Si, fue mi idea crear este despacho, pero tu has ganado cada caso en base a excelentes investigaciones y duras defensas. Yo no hice eso.

Esos dos pasos que había avanzado hacia ti, ahora los retrocedo. Me regaño por lo poco que puedo hacer para decirte que te quiero, no me atrevo. No soy Weasley para lograr hacer que me ames a pesar de la basura de ser humano que pueda llegar a ser. Porque amarte en silencio ha sido fácil, no me expongo a terminar siendo rechazado por ti; no podría resistirlo. No tengo las agallas para tomar el riesgo.

—¿Qué es lo querías decirme? —preguntó al fin.

Dejas escapar un suspiro que creo que es de resignación.

—El caso ha sido cerrado, me mandaron los resultados, al parecer el Wizengamot no quiere mas prensa en el ministerio y decidió terminarlo sin que nadie lo esperara, ni siquiera nosotros —me das la carpeta con la dictaminación del jurado.

Estoy nervioso, ¿qué tal si lo han absuelto de todo por ser quién es? Aún es muy pronto para lograr la justicia que las criaturas mágicas merecen. El fracaso se siente tan cerca con tan solo abrir la carpeta.

Pero estoy equivocado, veo que lo han declarado culpable. El jodido Ronald Weasley es culpable, ¡justicia para las criaturas!

Sonrío, mi trabajo ha dado resultado nuevamente. Pero una alarma se enciende dentro de mí. Es tu novio al que le han dictado sentencia: todo un año en una institución del manejo de la ira, aislado; y después de eso, no podrá volver a ejercer como auror a menos que cumpla una actitud intachable por otro año más.

—¿Estarás bien? —me animo a preguntarte.

Justo en este momento es cuando te quiebras. Te sueltas a llorar, has sido fuerte estas últimas semanas, pero hoy, justo frente a mí, cae el muro de contención que mantiene firme a Hermione Granger.

—¡Es tan complicado! ¡Lo odio por atacar a criaturas a las que tanto trabajo me cuesta dar justicia! Pero —detienes un momento tus palabras para dejar salir más lágrimas—, pero al mismo tiempo no sé qué clase de persona soy al acabar con la carrera de mi propio novio.

—¡No Hermione! En ningún momento te puedes poner como la mala del cuento —me atrevo a tomar asiento a tu lado, y te miro a los ojos. Esta es la primera vez que te miro a tan poca distancia, a solo unos centímetros—. Esto demuestra que crees firmemente en lo que has construido por años, justicia para todos. Ron actuó mal, dañó a un individuo, debe pagar por eso, y tú has sido tan fuerte al decidir ir con todo en este caso —veo como estás a punto de soltar mas llanto, por lo que me animo a rodearte con mis brazos para consolarte. Controlo mi cuerpo para que no notes que tiemblo, estoy emocionado por tenerte entre mis brazos, soy el McLaggen más ridículo, esto solo es un abrazo y yo soy como un puberto emocionado—. En todo caso, fui yo el que llevó el juicio, puedes echarme la culpa a mi de que lo vayan a internar en esa institución.

* * *

—Su nombre por favor.

—Cormac Mclaggen.

—Adelante, necesita dejar objetos punzantes o que presenten un peligro para los internos.

Estoy en la institución en la que han elegido para internar a Ronald Weasley. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Bueno, me ofrecí a llevar a Hermione a casa. Ella decidió que quería venir a despedirse de él y no entiendo porque; ellos dos han terminado. Me enteré al día siguiente de que le dictaron sentencia, fue la mismísima Hermione la que decidió sincerarse conmigo. Desde entonces no la he dejado, de una u otra forma; la llevo a almorzar, hemos ido a que haga sus compras para su despensa, y sin lugar a dudas la ayudé a deshacerse de las cosas de Ronald.

No entiendo el porqué estamos aquí. Quiero creer que es para cerrar un ciclo.

Miro a la guardia que custodia la entrada del lugar y le digo que no porto algún objeto que ponga en peligro al idiota del pelirrojo. Me deja avanzar, camino deprisa para alcanzarte.

Ron está ya dentro de la oficina del encargado, le han retirado sus pertenencias personales incluyendo la varita y asumo que le están explicando el reglamento del lugar. Hermione y yo nos detenemos en la salita de espera; y no puedo evitar pensar que en unos pocos minutos ella será libre, el ciclo se habrá cerrado y tal vez yo pueda empezar a mover mis hilos.

Hermione se muerde las uñas de los dedos. Me acerco a ella y le paso un brazo por el hombro tratando de calmarla. Ella eleva su rostro y me regala una sonrisa, agradecida ¿estarás comenzando a notar todo lo que he hecho por ti?

—Gracias Cormac —con esto, acaricias mi mano. Y yo soy un puberto oficialmente otra vez.

La puerta de la dirección se abre, de ella salen dos hombres y uno de ellos es mi enemigo. Nos mira y al instante levanta una ceja al verme abrazando a Hermione. No me importa, comprendo que necesitan espacio, pero no confío en él. No retiro el brazo, pero es ella la que me dice que está todo bien y aleja mi mano de su hombro sutilmente.

Me volteo, espero que sea rápido y sin dolor para ambos. Meto mis manos en los bolsillos y doy un vistazo alrededor de mi. Veo todo menos a ti y a tu alterado ex.

Pasan varios minutos cuando siento tu mano sobre mi espalda, un escalofrío me recorre. Es hora de irnos, salimos juntos del lugar. No me atrevo a preguntar cómo fue todo, soy mejor distrayéndote y haciéndote sentir mejor. Subimos a mi auto (si, soy un mago capacitado para manejar mi estupendo auto, otra cosa mas que te la atribuyo) y paseamos por el Londres muggle.

—¿Te gustaría comer algo? —me preguntas. Estoy tan emocionado que contesto con un sí rotundo y fuerte. Este puede ser el comienzo de mi oportunidad—. Cormac, no me he detenido a decirte que agradezco tanto todo lo que has hecho por mi —empiezas diciendo, y mi mente ya comienza a preparar los fuegos artificiales—. Y pasar el tiempo contigo me ha hecho darme cuenta de todo lo que me has ayudado a lo largo de los años. Dijiste que si no fuera por mi, tu no serías el Cormac que eres hoy, has cambiado para bien pero en realidad creo que soy yo la que no sería la misma si no fuera por ti.

¡Claro que has notado todos mis esfuerzos! ¡Al fin veo una luz en el túnel! La culminación de todo mi esfuerzo puede que dé resultados aquí y ahora. Puedo tomar confianza en mí mismo y arriesgarme, como si supiera que hoy no tengo nada que perder. Mientras conduzco, la mejor sonrisa se plasma en mi rostro. Siento que posas tu mano en mi rodilla, por poco y freno de golpe por la impresión. Siento como poco a poco se forman las palabras correctas en mi boca para declararme y es ahí cuando hablas:

—Gracias por todo Cormac, has sabido ser un excelente amigo, ten por seguro que trabajaré para que esta amistad sea más sólida y no solo ser socios de trabajo.

Su-jodido-amigo.

Sigo conduciendo, los fuegos artificiales se echaron a perder. Creo que ahora estoy peor que cuando solo era su empleado.

Soy el mejor amigo, por ti. Aunque la realidad sea que me gané este título yo solito.

—¿Sabes? —continuas hablando, a pesar de sentirme aturdido te pongo toda mi atención ¿cuándo cambiarás McLaggen?—. Cuando Ron salga de su internado, volveremos a intentarlo. Claro, solo si el demuestra que ha cambiado, pero tu sabes como es él: si le importa algo, hará lo imposible hasta que suceda.

Y yo no. Nunca me pude declarar. No pude luchar con mi miedo, nunca te tuve y por lo visto nunca te tendré. La realidad es horrible, ¿cómo puede doler tanto sentir que te pierdo si nunca fuiste mía?

—Bien por ti —le digo de corazón. Quiero creerme eso.

* * *

**Si, me salió un Cormac bastante rarito, nada comparado al Cormac que siempre suelo imaginarme. En esta ocasión influyó mucho en mi la serie de Netflix "You". Todas estas conversaciones que tiene consigo mismo el protagonista me volvieron loca y bueno, aquí Cormac pagó el precio.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
